This invention relates generally to work machines and, more particularly, to a roller assembly for an undercarriage of a work machine.
Track type work machines utilize an endless track chain assembly joined together by interconnected link arrangements. The link arrangements include overlapping link members which form a pair of continuous rails. A plurality of track rollers bear the weight of the machine, and guide the track chain by engaging the link rails as the track chain rotates about a drive sprocket wheel and one or more idler wheels. Each track roller is typically mounted to a frame via a pair of collars. In particular, the first collar extends outwardly in an axial direction from one end of the track roller. The second collar extends outwardly from the other end of the track roller in a corresponding manner. The collars support the axle of the roller such that the roller can rotate from frictional engagement with the moving link rails as the work machine is propelled over the ground. However, a problem with the above described arrangement is that the collars are susceptible to being struck and damaged by objects (e.g. rocks) in the environment of the work area.
One approach to solving this problem is to protect the mechanism utilized to support the axle within a cavity defined in a roller. For example, Patent RU 2006408 C1 discloses a roller having the axle mounting mechanism disposed within a cavity defined in the roller. However, one problem with this approach is that the cavity must be large enough to accommodate the axle mounting mechanism. Enlarging cavity to accommodate the axle mounting mechanism can structurally weaken the roller which can cause maintenance problems.
What is needed therefore is a roller assembly for an undercarriage of a work machine which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a roller assembly for an undercarriage of a work machine. The roller assembly includes a body member having (i) a passageway extending therethrough and (ii) a roller surface defined thereon. The roller assembly also includes a first roller rim secured to the body member. The first roller rim has (i) a first inner side wall segment extending outwardly from the roller surface, (ii) a first outer side wall segment secured to the first inner side wall segment, the first outer side wall segment being positioned relative to an axis of rotation of the body member such that a linear extension of the first outer side wall segment intersects the axis of rotation so as to define an acute angle therebetween, and (iii) a receptacle defined therein. The receptacle has an outer entrance and an inner entrance. The outer entrance is defined by a first edge having a first point, a second point, and a third point disposed thereon. The first point, the second point, and the third point define a first plane. The roller assembly further includes an axle mounting arrangement positioned within the receptacle such that no portion of the axle mounting arrangement traverses the first plane.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a roller assembly for an undercarriage of a work machine. The roller assembly includes a body member having (i) a passageway extending therethrough and (ii) a roller surface defined thereon. The roller assembly also includes a first roller rim secured to the body member. The first roller rim has (i) a first inner side wall segment extending outwardly from the roller surface, (ii) a first outer side wall segment secured to the first inner side wall segment, the first outer side wall segment is positioned relative to an axis of rotation of the body member such that a first linear extension of the first outer side wall segment intersects the axis of rotation so as to define a first acute angle therebetween, and (iii) a first receptacle defined therein. The first receptacle has a first outer entrance and a first inner entrance. The first outer entrance is defined by a first edge having a first point, a second point, and a third point disposed thereon. The first point, the second point, and the third point define a first plane. The roller assembly further includes a first axle mounting arrangement positioned within the first receptacle such that no portion of the first axle mounting arrangement traverses the first plane. The roller assembly also includes a second roller rim secured to the body member. The second roller rim has (i) a second inner side wall segment extending outwardly from the roller surface, (ii) a second outer side wall segment secured to the second inner side wall segment, the second outer side wall segment being positioned relative to the axis of rotation of the body member such that a second linear extension of the second outer side wall segment intersects the axis of rotation so as to define a second acute angle therebetween, and (iii) a second receptacle defined therein. The second receptacle has a second outer entrance and a second inner entrance. The second outer entrance is defined by a second edge having a fourth point, a fifth point, and a sixth point disposed thereon. The fourth point, the fifth point, and the sixth point define a second plane. The roller assembly further includes a second axle mounting arrangement positioned within the second receptacle such that no portion of the second axle mounting arrangement traverses the second plane.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a work machine. The work machine includes a frame and a work implement mechanically coupled to the frame. The work machine also includes a roller assembly mechanically coupled to the frame. The roller assembly has (i) a body member, (ii) a passageway extending through the body member, (iii) a roller surface defined on the body member, and (iv) a first roller rim secured to the body member, the first roller rim having (A) a first inner side wall segment extending outwardly from the roller surface, (B) a first outer side wall segment secured to the first inner side wall segment, the first outer side wall segment being positioned relative to an axis of rotation of the body member such that a linear extension of the first outer side wall segment intersects the axis of rotation so as to define an acute angle therebetween, and (C) a receptacle defined therein. The receptacle has an outer entrance and an inner entrance. The outer entrance is defined by a first edge having a first point, a second point, and a third point disposed thereon. The first point, the second point, and the third point define a first plane. A first axle mounting arrangement is positioned within the receptacle such that no portion of the first axle mounting arrangement traverses the first plane.